New Us
by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: I feel proud to be the reason she spoke for the first time in three years. I feel proud to be the first reason she's smiled in seven years. I feel proud to have saved her. (VeeoneeyexOC)


Alright! Hey guys! Yes. Another. Slight trigger warning: Self harm, again. This one is VeeoneeyexOC. Don't hate. pls.

For Trisha and Trishy, for tolerating me so long.

She sent me a one word message: 'relapse'. I got there as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs with her key in my hand. I unlocked the door frantically and kicked it open, rushing to find her. "LUCY?! I cried out, running into her bedroom. Blood is the first thing I see. It's everywhere. She lays there, her bright pink hair fanned out around her. I shake her shoulders, screaming her name. Her arms are covered in blood and so are her legs. I shake her again, this time harder "LUCY! WAKE UP!" I feel tears pouring down my face like a waterfall. "LUCY!" I cry, shaking her again. I notice that she is still breathing. It's the blood loss that's killing her. I take off my hoodie, ripping off the sleeves of the weak fabric and binding her arms with them. I bandage up her legs with the body, then notice that there's more blood on her stomach. Having no hoodie left, I pull of my shirt and wrap it around her midriff. I shake her again, saying her name quieter. My voice is cracking. She opens her eyes for a brief second and groans. I do my best to resuscitate her, but she won't awaken. She's breathing, and her pulse is weak, but there. I stay lying next to her, kissing her hands and neck lightly. "Lucy, can you hear me?" I say, still crying. She opens her eyes. "Lucy... Don't ever do that again, baby! You scared the living shit out of me! Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't ever do that again, ok? You scared me so much. Call me or text me or- or- I'll move in with you!? Just do not try what you just tried ever again! Okay?" I cry, kissing her hand again. She sits up a little. "Okay. I'm sorry, Jas. I love you so much, I'm sorry..." I embrace her, kissing her neck multiple times. This is the first time she's spoken in three years. And it was to tell me she loved me. By now, I'm crying, and so is she. "Im sorry... I love you." I say. She kisses my lips and hugs me tight. I'm the one who pulls away, running to the bathroom and grabbing the small first aid kit in there. I pull off the makeshift bandages and clean the cuts on her arms. She's crying even more now, but as I bind her arms again, she smiles at me. I start crying again and hold her tightly. She hasn't smiled since long before she went mute. And now, for the first time in seven years, she is truly smiling... At me... Jason Viohni; the boy the world left behind. I kiss her cheek and she kisses mine. I clean and bind her legs, throw the towels that were previously covering the bed to protect it from stains away, and fill a glass of water for her, laying back when it's all done. She lays back with me. We sit in silence for a few minutes. She plays with my hair as I watch over her, protecting her. "I love you. So, so much." She says, kissing my neck and cuddling close to me. I hold her tight, showering her in kisses. "I love you too, Lucy. Just don't scare me like that again." I say, looking into her deep blue eyes. She bats her long eyelashes at me, and I kiss her lips. We lay in the dark until the early hours of the next day, just cuddling each other. She fiddles with my hair a lot, amazed by it. I smile, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her up to lie on top of me. She shakes her head, moving to lie on the right of me instead. I'm her big wall from the world; her protection. I pull the duvet up over us and she nuzzles into the nape of my neck. I kiss her and she kisses me back. We eventually cuddle until we fall asleep. ?

I wake up to see her still asleep. I cuddle herclose, kissing the top of her head. I look at her under the light. Her body is littered with scars, much like my own, her skin is pale. Her eyes are puffy from crying and her cheeks are tear stained. I assume I'm the same. I just hold onto her tight until she wakes up, when she smiles at me. I take a tissue and wet it slightly, wiping the tear stains off her face and wiping her hands, which are slightly bloody in places. "Where are they?" I ask. She points at the bedside table, where sure enough, sit two pencil sharpener blades. I sigh. One of them looks clean, the other is covered in blood. I give her a longing look and she nods. I climb out of the bed, shivering. I remember that my shirt and hoodie are now stained and unclean-able. I shrug. I take the blades in my hand and walk to the bathroom. She follows. She holds my hand, nodding. "New year, new me." She says. I wrap the blades in toilet paper and flush them without hesitation. She thanks me, standing on her toes to give me a kiss on the lips. I bend down and dip her carefully, kissing her lips passionately. She kisses back, fiddling with a strand of my hair. When we break apart, she looks me in the eyes and says "Veeoneeye- infinite." I kiss her again, standing her up. I pull a small object from my pocket, giving it to her. The ring box. "Infinite. Just like we're going to be." She kisses me again, hugging me tightly. I pull away, smiling "I take that as a yes." She nods, slipping the ring on her finger. New year, new me; new her... And new us. ?

Anyways guys! Thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always, I am TheOriginalFanfictionWriters and as always, I hope you enjoyed!

signing off in 3,

2

1

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


End file.
